


7 ('68)/29, 19 ('66)

by 7OfSwords



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Depression, Español | Spanish, Everybody Lives, Fix-It, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Not Canon Compliant, Time Skips, the Eiji & Griff is for a family relationship thanks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7OfSwords/pseuds/7OfSwords
Summary: «[...] Pero ¿No era así cómo los grandes cambios ocurrían? ¿Con un loco persiguiendo algo que parece imposible?»





	1. I. Prólogo: ’93/’87.

**Author's Note:**

> Tras ''La caza del pez banana'' (mi primer trabajo para este fandom; vayan a leerlo si no lo han hecho ya, por favor) iba a ir otro trabajo distinto pero me emocioné escribiendo este así que cambio de planes. Dadle las gracias a un documental por este fic xd  
> La canción que más escuché escribiendo esto fue ''Never forget you'' de Zara Larsson y MNEK.
> 
> Banana Fish no me pertenece. Ah, y no importa si veis esto dentro de meses o años, siempre podéis dejarme comentarios y kudos<3

«Hay conceptos que no cambian y sin los que, igual que sin los esquemas, no entendemos el mundo. Uno de ellos es que el tiempo. Sabemos que avanza hacia delante y lo percibimos cuando, por ejemplo, nos cortan el pelo y al cabo de unos meses vuelve a haber crecido. Pero, ¿Lo sabemos realmente?»  
  
Fragmento extraído de un documento fechado el 17 de junio de 1985 y encontrado en el ordenador personal de Aslan Jade Callenreese, donado a la Universidad de Nueva York por Eiji Okumura en 1993. 

____________

 

Ash despertó en mitad de la noche, desorientado y sudando tras otra pesadilla. Fue a frotarse los ojos y notó que aún llevaba sus gafas puestas. No fue hasta después de quitárselas que se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido mientras usaba el ordenador, a pesar de que solo las usaba si se sentaba a escribir y no fue ni por eso sino por el entumecimiento y la rigidez que sentía. Con tan solo poner la espalda recta, empezó a notar un horrible dolor de cuello y cabeza. Tenía la sensación de que se caería al suelo si se ponía en pie por lo que no se levantó aún. Sin embargo, despacio, miró a su derecha y comprobó que Eiji estaba dormido de verdad, no como otras noches en las que él se había despertado gritando o llamando a su madre por culpa de las pesadillas. Quizá él no supiera que, igual que por su forma de pisar podía saber si era él quien se le acercaba, por sus respiraciones podía saber cómo se sentía o si estaba consciente. Pero esa era una de las cosas que más apreciaba de Eiji: se hacía el dormido porque, al contrario que incluso amigos cercanos, sabía que en ese momento necesitaba intimidad, recomponerse en silencio. El joven sabía cuando, y cuando no, podía acercársele; cuando necesitaba espacio y cuando un abrazo y actuaba, sin miedo y sin tener que decirle nada.  
Tras unos minutos, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y el corazón desbocado por otros motivos, se acabó levantando. Se dirigió al ventanal, abriendo un poco la pesada cortina que bloquearía los rayos de sol en unas horas.   
La primera vez que pasó, o que se dio cuenta de que pasó, tendría unos catorce años; quizá menos, no recuerda. Acababa de ducharse y se disponía a desenredarse el pelo cuando, tras limpiar el espejo con la mano, vio a alguien corriendo tras él de un lado a otro de la habitación. Asustado, se giró. Pero no había nadie. La puerta seguía como él la había dejado: cerrada. Estaba frente a la ducha por lo que, si alguien la hubiera abierto, lo habría visto y no era como si hubiera un hueco en el que esconderse: no era un cuarto muy grande y no había armarios lo suficientemente espaciosos en los que ocultarse pues todos estaban llenos de baldas repletas de mil y un productos. Volvió a girarse, a mirar el espejo. Otra capa de vaho había cubierto lo que había limpiado antes. Con un sudor frío recorriéndole el cuerpo, volvió a limpiarlo.  
No había nadie tras él. El chico había desaparecido; como si nunca hubiese existido.  
En el momento no entendió que había ocurrido pero aquel suceso plantó una pequeña semilla en él. Empezó a leer más de lo que había leído nunca, intentando buscar una explicación a aquello que sabía que había visto pues si algo tenía claro es que estaba en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales y que no se había imaginado al chico. Pronto se dio cuenta de que mataba dos pájaros de un tiro: Dino mantenía las distancias, más interesado en que se educase para ser, a sus ojos, un heredero digno y con cada libro que acababa, más cerca sentía que estaba de averiguar lo que había pasado. Encontró documentos datados incluso siglos atrás que probaban que no estaba solo: gente había visto a personas que no estaban ahí en superficies reflectantes, gente había sentido el tiempo pasar a través de ellos haciéndose demasiado rápido para comprender. Pero, al contrario de lo que muchos pudiesen pensar al oír sobre su coeficiente intelectual de más de 180, no logró descifrar el acertijo del todo hasta que, con diecisiete, conoció al chico del espejo: Eiji.  
Recordaba algo de que Jenkins, o quizá Charlie, le pidió el favor de dejarse entrevistar, diciendo que iba a formar parte de un trabajo importante de un amigo al que debía mucho y ofreciendo, a cambio, dejar a sus chicos en paz durante unos meses. Ash jamás había necesitado escapar de la policía pues sabía bien como evitarles y su banda estaba formada por chicos que llevaban más años que él en la calle; chicos que le enseñaron algunos trucos. Pero, a pesar de ello, aceptó pues sintió en el nudo que se formaba en su garganta cada vez que un formal rechazo pasaba por su mente. Cuando esa noche giró la cabeza en la dirección que Skip le había señalado, supo de inmediato por qué fue incapaz de decirle al policía algo que no fuese un “hecho”.  
Estaba de pie, parado en medio del gentío; jugaba con el asa de su bandolera verde caza, nervioso. Una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente que, casi podía oler, nada tenía que ver con las capas de ropa que llevaba o con la humedad en el ambiente de tantos cuerpos en un espacio tan pequeño; mejillas teñidas de un rojo oscuro y lengua mojando labios que no paraba de morder. Miraba a todas partes una y otra vez, sin parar, como si hubiese demasiado que procesar. Quizá lo había, recuerda Ash pensar sin levantar la vista del joven. Ojos bien abiertos, dándole aspecto de no haber roto un plato nunca. Sin tan siquiera gastar más de unos segundos examinando su bien usada ropa, no apta para correr fuera del alcance de cerdos sebosos y deseosos de un poco más, podía sentir que era cierto; que su inocencia era genuina, que jamás había hecho nada que no fuera ser el hijo perfecto. En vez la envidia quemarle por dentro, sintió la cárcel del joven frente a él; distinta a la que le tenía preso pero una cárcel ni más ni menos. Sus miradas se cruzaron y casi si no se hubiera agarrado a la barra estaba seguro de que hubiera caído de rodillas al suelo. Sus ojos, oscuros como una noche sin luna, absorbían la luz y, Ash sintió, su alma. Cuando le pidió sujetar su arma, la pistola que en más de una ocasión le había salvado la vida, se la dio sin pestañear. Porque sabía. Frente a él, bajo a luces amarillentas que tanto detestaba, el humo y todos esos pares de ojos juzgándole, estaba el chico del espejo.  
Tras el accidente del baño, Ash empezó a prestar más atención, esperando una confirmación de aquello que sabía que había visto aunque desafiase todo lo que sabía hasta ese día, y lo había visto en diversas etapas de su vida al menos ocho veces; como anciano en escaparates, como niño pequeño en vitrinas de diferentes tiendas, como adolescente en espejos de doble cara y lentes de cámaras... No fue hasta que le tuvo delante, hasta que sintió el mundo detenerse y seguir al mismo tiempo, que no se paró a preguntarse si todo lo que sabía era verdad. Y en busca de una respuesta, en sus ratos libres leyó y leyó, acabando siempre en el punto de partida: con una conclusión que había descartado años antes por desafiar una máxima sin la que el ser humano era incapaz de entender el mundo. Pero, ¿No era así como los grandes cambios ocurrían? ¿Con un loco persiguiendo algo que parece imposible?  
Así que, dejó de lado lo que creía que sabía y se permitió empezar a escribir.  
Ahora, en el gran cristal frente a él, veía las luces de una ciudad que nunca duerme y a Eiji en unos años. Se había dejado, o se iba a dejar, crecer el pelo. Pero lo que captó su atención fueron lo roja de sus mejillas, las lágrimas corriendo por ellas y ojos llenos de un dolor igual de profundo a muchos niveles que el que reflejaron suyos propios cuando tenía siete años. Se apartó inmediatamente, sintiendo como si le hubieran quemado. Su corazón se aceleró y las manos le empezaron a sudar, igual que el resto del cuerpo. Sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies y algo, como una gran losa de mármol, le apretaba el pecho. Debía haber gritado su nombre porque, segundos después, escuchó a Eiji correr hacia él.   
—¡¿Qué pasa?! —exclamó, asustado, al llegar a su lado.   
—Eiji... —susurró, ahogándose en sollozos que no percibió que salían de él.   
El joven, que Ash estaba seguro de que estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad y que aún así estaba intentando comprobar si tenía alguna herida, paró y le dio un abrazo, enterrando su pequeña nariz de botón en su pelo y dejando que su camiseta absorbiese sus lágrimas.   
—Estoy aquí. —dijo, intentando calmarle, pasando una mano una y otra vez por su espalda. —Para siempre.   
Si algo había aprendido en el tiempo que llevaban juntos, conocimiento que le ayudó a recuperar el control, es que Eiji era muy testarudo. Así que, si lo decía, podía estar seguro de que era verdad. Pero ¿Y él? ¿Estaría siempre ahí para el joven que, en menos de dos años, se había convertido en la persona más importante de su vida?   
Miró al ventanal, con un nudo en la garganta. Cómo adivinando la dirección que sus pensamientos habían tomado, le mostró la respuesta: sus manos, entre las que tenía unos papeles arrugados que de algún modo sabía que eran de Eiji, manchadas de sangre y su cuerpo, pálido, y doblado justo como él estaba en ese momento. No podía ver claramente el lugar de la herida, no podía ver si se trataba de un lugar mortal o si podría ser salvado pero no importaba. Tenía la certeza de que moriría; siempre supo que estaba viviendo de prestado. Vio copos de fría y clara nieve cayendo a su alrededor, siendo manchados de rojo al tocar el suelo y aún con el nudo en la garganta, la bilis se le subió y ahogando gritos de dolor, enterró su cara en el cuello de Eiji. Le abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte, como si Eiji fuera el que se iba a escapar de entre sus brazos.   
El cristal mostró dos figuras de la mano, una mucho más grande y alta que la otra, pero Ash ya no estaba mirando.   
Eiji cerró la cortina, sin soltar a Ash. 

____________

 

Aslan Jade Callenreese murió con siete años a manos de un ser ruin en Cape Cod, su pueblo natal.   
Ash Lynx se dejó morir con diecinueve años en Nueva York, ciudad que había convertido en suya y cuyas calles le habían obligado a conocer aquellos que pretendieron domarlo.   
Pasó a la historia y no solo por ser uno de los que ayudó a acabar con Dino Golzine o por su coeficiente intelectual de más de 200. Aslan, Ash, pasó a la historia a través de Eiji Okumura, quien le dedicó todas y cada una de sus exhibiciones y que, a través de tan solo dos años de fotografías, dio a conocer al mundo el alma que siempre vivía en él; la vibrante alma de la persona que Ash nunca pudo explorar, nunca pudo ser, pero que había sido.


	2. II. Nudo: '93 – '74/'75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aparte de que Eiji tiene depresión y está pasando por el duelo, hay intento de violación en el trozo que empieza con ''Ya con el cariño del pueblo...''. No pasa de un beso y algo de toqueteo pero aviso. Creo que eso es lo único pero si hay algo más de lo que deba avisar decídmelo y modificaré los tags.

Eiji recuerda que la llovizna, que había empezado minutos antes, pasó rápidamente a convertirse en una lluvia torrencial que lo caló en segundos. Estuvo sentado durante más de dos horas en la escalinata de la biblioteca pública de Nueva York, siendo incapaz de entrar aún habiendo pasado seis años desde la muerte de Ash y ocho desde que le cambió el mundo para siempre. La decepción y el enfadado que llevaba teniendo consigo mismo años aumentó un poco más cuando, por ese día también, aceptó la derrota y se levantó para irse a casa. Recuerda querer echarle la culpa a la lluvia por ese fracaso aunque, en el fondo, reconociese que la lluvia nada tenía que ver. Con menos claridad, recuerda oír algo y ver unas luces por el rabillo del ojo antes de que todo se volviera negro. Abrió los ojos como platos al despertar, empapado, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho y con temblores sacudiéndolo, como un viento fuerte sacude las copas de árboles, en una camilla de hospital; el olor a desinfectante que golpeó su nariz inconfundible y casi tan fuerte como la luz que rebotaba en las inmaculadas y blancas paredes que le llenaron las sienes de lágrimas. Supone que un coche lo atropelló. Sabe con seguridad que lo que hubiese pasado pasó en diciembre de 1993 pero, en el periódico que su compañero de habitación le acababa de dar, ponía diciembre de 1974.  
1974.  
Eiji se pellizcó la mejilla, fuerte. De nuevo, más fuerte. Otra vez. Pero no importaba cuántas veces lo hiciera, siempre obtenía el mismo resultado: dolía. No estaba soñando. Y un extraño, porque estaba seguro que no había visto jamás al hombre a su lado, no tiene porqué gastarle una broma. Además, ¿Quién llevaría siempre encima un periódico durante diecinueve años? Si fuese importante, como es lógico, lo habría guardado en su casa para que no se estropease. Así que, no sabía cómo, pero estaba en 1974 y el único que podía darle respuestas no se suicidó per se pero sí que eligió morir. Y muerto estaba, sus cenizas en una urna negra y sin adornos que Eiji dejó en una estantería en Cape Cod. O en Manhattan. ¿Importaba? Eran unos tres kilos de polvo, ni más ni menos. El joven que fascinó a Eiji y que arrasó allá por donde pasó ya no existía. Lo que quedaba, además de sus cenizas, eran los millones que le robó a Golzine, ropa dos tallas más grande de la que a Eiji le correspondía pero de todos modos vestía, la incapacidad del japonés para entrar en la biblioteca pública de Nueva York, dos años de recuerdos en su mayor parte inmortalizados en cientos de fotografías y el ordenador ante el que Ash había pasado la mayoría de sus horas despierto y que del que Eiji no podía deshacerse pero tampoco podía mirar. En otras palabras: Nada.  
O eso pensaba.  
Sing, a su lado desde que volvió a Nueva York, lo observaba todo desde las sombras: el pequeño frasco lleno de cenizas que llevaba siempre atado al cuello, el dinero en el apartamento en Manhattan, en las cámaras con las que Eiji llevaba luz a lugares oscuros que pedían auxilio en silencio y en las vidas que aquellos que apoyaron a Ash ahora tenían. Veía a Eiji en las camisetas anchas y en los vaqueros con las rodillas rotas que se mantenían en su sitio gracias todos al mismo cinturón; cuando daban vueltas por la ciudad nunca se acercaban al edificio con leones en la puerta y siempre avisaba a dónde iba a ir menos si iba a estudiar en la biblioteca. También había visto el ordenador cogiendo polvo. Nunca preguntó pero necesitaba hacerlo; Eiji también le observaba.  
Sabía de la culpa que le obligaba a vigilarle de manera constante y que, a veces, amenazaba con ahogarle. Era consciente de que no era el único que echaba de menos a Ash; de que, ahí fuera, dios sabe cuántas personas más estaban llorando su muerte. Y bien sabía que, por mucho que siempre hubiese intentado negarlo, Sing sufrió probablemente casi como él pues Ash había sido su modelo a seguir y, Eiji se atrevería a decir, lo había admirado como a un hermano mayor. Sabía que miraba el ordenador y las cajas llenas de papeles escritos de su puño y letra con esperanza de que pudieran darle las respuestas que buscaba; deseoso de intentar desentrañar por su cuenta el gran misterio que Ash Lynx había sido pues quién le conoció bien no podía hablar de él aún. Un año, la mañana antes de que le dieran las vacaciones de verano en la universidad, Eiji movió las cajas e instaló el armatoste en el cuarto que Sing había ocupado tiempo antes. Y ese verano, en vez de recorrer las calles de Nueva York con su banda, el joven pasó hora tras hora encerrado en el ya suyo cuarto. Cuando empezó a doler el respirar y la lluvia pasó a ser el pan de cada día, tan solo quedaba en su habitación un puñado de papeles y el ordenador.  
Eiji leyó los títulos de algunos de ellos cuando Sing no estaba en casa y, para su sorpresa, encontró teorías e ideas para estudios que podrían causar revoluciones. Y se le ocurrió que nunca se había parado a pensar en qué hacía Ash, que en todo caso supuso que todo lo que hacía giraba en torno a Golzine pues ¿Qué iba a hacer sino? Pero cierto y verdad era que el día tenía muchas horas y que él mismo había dedicado hora tras hora a cosas que nada tenían que ver con Golzine o con Ash tan siquiera. Por ejemplo, empezó a leer una trilogía que siempre había querido leer, intentó aprender a cocinar, centrando la mayor parte de sus esfuerzos en perfeccionar una réplica a aquel plato que su madre le hacía los viernes cuando era pequeño así como aprendió a sacar buenas fotografías con, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido delante de las lentes, Ash como modelo; enseñándole a cambio que el peligro no era la herramienta sino quién la usaba. Y no es que esas fuesen horas perdidas, sin sustancia; no había reparado en ellas pues, realmente, eran momentos que le ayudaban a olvidar la magnitud del problema que enfrentaban y estaban enterrados, perdidos, en la gran tragedia que vivió. Y por supuesto que Ash podría haber estado pensando en otros temas que poco tenían que ver con Banana Fish aquellas veces que le había visto concentrado a media mañana, bebiendo su café con el ceño fruncido pero ojos despiertos. Por supuesto que podía haber estado anotando palabras clave de teorías que quería desarrollar aquellas veces que lo había visto pararse de repente en medio de la calle, apoyándose en cualquier superficie mientras sacaba un bolígrafo destrozado a mordiscos y algunas servilletas, pañuelos o trozos de papel que encontraba por ahí y guardaba en los bolsillos de sus chaquetas; por supuesto que, en esas madrugadas que le había oído murmurando mientras golpeaba las teclas del ordenador con demasiado ímpetu, podía haber estado discutiendo consigo mismo si la idea que había apuntado era buena.  
Lo había hecho. Y él había estado ahí.  
La imagen vino como una fotografía sobreexpuesta, de un blanquecino y frío amarillo; lejana, como un sueño cuando uno tiene fiebre. Alex les interrumpió con una llamada y el momento quedó enterrado en la pila de memorias de las que Eiji no se sentía muy orgulloso. Pero ahora recordaba a Ash en la sección de astrología, por lo raro que le pareció la combinación. Podía ver con claridad las pequeñas motas de polvo cayendo, bailando, alrededor de Ash. Estaba de pie ante él, abstraído, leyendo junto a una ruinosa estantería de metal con la pintura descascarillada. La luz de la caída de sol que las ventanas dejaban entrar iluminaba su pelo, haciéndolo ver como oro, como si tuviese un halo rodeando su cabeza. Oh, casi podía sentir su propio pulso acelerándose; como la respiración se le atascaba en la garganta, dejándole sin aire y como la boca se le secaba con tan solo recordar esos preciosos y vivos ojos verdes enmarcados por unas pestañas y unas cejas de un rubio más oscuro, medio cerrados y centrados en la página de libro que tenía entre sus delicadas pero callosas manos llenas de dedos finos y largos; esas prominentes mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rosa, contrastando con lo pálido de su piel, provocado por el infernal calor de aquel rincón inhóspito y asfixiante de la biblioteca; aquella gota de sudor acumulándose en ese arco de Cupido con el que Eiji había soñado más de una vez, antes de caer a esos labios que deseaba saborear y ser retirada por esa lengua que deseaba que trazase su piel. Allí, en ese minúsculo y recóndito rincón, ambos admitieron algo: aunque con vergüenza y miedo pues no quería hacerle daño, Eiji admitió para sí mismo que deseaba a Ash y Ash le contó a Eiji, cuando le preguntó para distraerse y calmar el deseo que sabía que se reflejaba en sus ojos, que estaba tan convencido de que el tiempo no funcionaba de forma lineal como para empezar un estudio.  
Eiji sabía que bajo esa firme fe había algo más, algo que Ash deseaba decirle pero que no haría hasta que considerase que era el momento adecuado. No tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar más de ello y aquella fue la única de sus teorías que compartió con él. Eiji, recordando como sentía los minutos hacerse horas y segundos a la vez cuando el calor que Ash irradiaba acariciaba su cuerpo o cuando clavaba esas esmeraldas que tenía en él, además de tener una ligera idea de qué quería decirle, le creyó. Le creía, por supuesto que le creía y no porque le hubiese prometido que lo haría, que aunque todo el mundo se volviese en su contra él siempre estaría a su lado, sino porque _lo_ _sentía_. Así que, sin ninguna duda, el tiempo no era una línea recta y estaba en diciembre de 1974. Tras años, el color volvió a dar vida a su piel. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, Ash nació en 1968 y si era 1974, por extraño e imposible que pareciese, debía tener... Siete años.  
La tragedia que sería, o había sido, Ash Lynx comenzó cuando el barba azul de Cape Cod lo violó cuando tenía siete y su trágico camino se selló cuando, sin su hermano como escudo y tras ser humillado e ignorado por aquellos otros que debían haberle protegido, asesinó a su violador con ocho años.  
Volvió a palidecer como en diciembre de 1987. No fue consciente de que había empezado a llorar, de que su compañero de cuarto estaba intentando llamarle o de que su corazón se aceleró pues solo podía pensar en que necesitaba ir a Cape Cod y comprobar que estaba vivo y que estaba bien, que necesitaba parar al barba azul, que...  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió; una médica había llegado para examinarlo y explicarle que le había pasado. Se forzó a relajarse, a parecer tranquilo. Cuando la mujer le preguntó, achacó lo agitado de sus latidos a que acababa de despertar y estuvo un rato desorientado, tratando de recordar lo último que había pasado. La médica, Dios sabe por que, se lo tragó y, mientras bebía agua, le explicó que, como había supuesto le había atropellado un coche. Como resultado de golpear el pavimento al caer, tenía una contusión. Pero había tenido suerte. Podía haber sido más grave pero el conductor no iba a mucha velocidad y su cráneo era bastante resistente.  
Ibe apareció minutos después de que la médica se fuese. Eiji podía notar que estaba agitado; parecía que había ido corriendo.  
—He venido lo más rápido que he podido. —dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. —La médica me ha dicho que...  
—Estoy bien. —intervino. Ibe arqueó una ceja.  
Por las pintas que llevaba, pelo largo y sin perilla, podía asumir que ese no era el Ibe de 1985 sino el de 1974. No podía contarle la verdad; si decía algo seguro que llamaría para que le encerrasen pues podía ver en sus ojos que ni siquiera creía que estuviese bien. Aunque, en realidad, tampoco podía culparle pues razón no le faltaba. Estaba lejos de estar bien; llevaba ocho años lejos de estar bien. Había captado un vistazo de sí mismo en el vaso de agua que le habían dejado beber y entendía que hubiese perdido credibilidad.  
En 1993 se estaba dejado crecer el pelo, marcando con los centímetros que se alargaba cada año el tiempo sin Ash. Además, a pesar de que desde joven había odiado como le quedaban, llevaba gafas pues no solo habían pertenecido a Ash y con ellas se sentía aún más cerca del joven sino que, además, así evitaba tener que ir a reponer sus lentillas cada vez que necesitase un recambio. Ya le suponía un reto levantarse de la cama todos los días, comer, asearse, hacer la colada y socializar algún fin de semana que otro; no quería añadirse más tareas y decepcionarse aún más a sí mismo cuando fuese incapaz de llevarlas a cabo.  
Ahora, sin embargo, tenía el pelo corto pero el ceño ligeramente fruncido que, aunque no fuese el caso, podía interpretarse como signo de que le dolía la cabeza por el golpe. Y sus ojos... Oh. Con gran claridad había visto en ellos el dolor, la esperanza y la determinación. Y el miedo. Especialmente el miedo. Pero la determinación, igual que en 1985, era más fuerte.  
Poco antes de la hora de comer, la médica volvió para darle el alta y unos papeles en los que, además de poner que si se sentía empeorar volviese al hospital de inmediato, le indicaban que debía hacer para uan pronta recuperación: usar hielo para la hinchazón y mantener la cabeza alta durante varios días.  
—Recuérdame que me lleve la lista cuando vaya a la farmacia. —dijo Ibe cuando se subieron al coche.  
—Estoy bien. —repitió. —No necesito nada de eso.  
—Lo necesitas y lo vas a tener. —gruñó el hombre.  
Eiji calló. Si algo había aprendido cuando era pequeño, algo que merecía la pena no olvidar, era cuándo y cuándo no valía la pena discutir. Con ese tono suyo que indicaba que no había protestas que valiesen podía dar por finalizada la conversación pero ni eso, ni que siempre hubiese sido el niño bueno que se había pasado la vida siguiendo órdenes sin cuestionarlas, quería decir que Eiji fuese a hacerle caso.  
Ya no.  
Durante la cena, Ibe le comentó que a en unas horas tenía que ir a hacer un trabajo que no podía cancelar ni aplazar con tan poco tiempo de antelación y Eiji vio su oportunidad. En la ducha encontró en su piel la maldita, y ya tan familiar, cicatriz que confirmó sus sospechas: al igual que en 1985, Ibe lo había traído a Nueva York tras el accidente con la esperanza de que se recuperase al estar fuera de un escrutinio constante y por tanto era responsable de lo que le pasase. Así que, a la mañana siguiente, en vez de dejarle una nota con medias verdades que no iban a aplacar la preocupación que iba a generarle a su amigo decidió que era mejor dejarle algo que hacer. Así que horas después, cuando el sol aún no había salido, Eiji dejó un papel en la nevera con solo Dino Golzine escrito antes de abrir la puerta del apartamento. No quería hacer las cosas así pero era el único que sabía todo lo que estaba a punto de suceder; era el único que podía ayudar a pararlo y borrar años de sufrimiento antes que pasasen. Ash estaba ahí fuera, cerca de una persona que le arruinaría, o le había arruinado, la vida. No tenía tiempo que perder preocupándose por una contusión ni tenía tiempo tampoco de dejar a la culpa carcomerle por no hacer lo que esperaban de él. Tenía un objetivo y ya en 1985 había tomado las riendas de su destino. No iba a detenerse ahora. Pero esperaba que un día pudiese explicarse.

____________

 

Cuando llegó a Cape Cod, el sol hacía rato que se había puesto y no fue hasta que llegó que se dio cuenta de que, aunque era cierto que al no tener medios para saber qué había pasado lo mejor era marchar lo antes posible, debería haber esperado a tener la cabeza fría para haber elaborado un plan pues ahora no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar.  
—Ey. —le llamó la atención Lily, la mujer que le había llevado desde la última parada de autobús hasta el pueblo, señalando el camino que quedaba a su derecha cuando la miró. —Si necesitas algo deberías acercarte a la taberna.  
Si nada había cambiado, y por lo que había visto todo apuntaba a que no, la taberna a la que se refería era la única del pueblo: La taberna de Jim Callenreese.  
Genial.  
No había pensado en que sus caminos se cruzarían de nuevo. La primera, y única vez que lo había visto pues tras salir de Cape Cod olvidó la existencia del huraño hombre, trató a Ash de una manera terrible Dios sabe por qué: Le llamó cosas que no era e hizo comentarios horribles que hicieron que quisiese darle un revés. Eiji no le entendía y, siendo honestos, no tenía intención de perder ni un minuto intentándolo. Pero no es como si tuviera otra opción pues no recordaba ningún otro sitio en el pueblo que ofreciese habitaciones en las que hospedarse y no quería molestar más a Lily.  
—Muchas gracias por su amabilidad. —susurró antes de marcharse, sin esperar a oír la respuesta.  
Recordaba sus paseos con Shorter por los numerosos caminos del tranquilo lugar con los que, además de dejar a Max, Ibe y Ash el tiempo que necesitaban por su cuenta, había adquirido cierto conocimiento de la zona. Definitivamente Cape Cod no había cambiado. Todo se veía más nuevo pero la hierba seguía moviéndose con el viento que la atravesaba y comercios seguían estando relativamente lejos los unos de los otros.  
No tardó mucho en llegar a la taberna. Jim estaba fuera de la barra, recogiendo, cuando abrió la puerta del local.  
—Está cerrado. —gruñó. —¿Qué quieres?  
No importaba el año, pensó, seguía siendo igual de amigable. Podía sentir el dolor de cabeza formándose y quería rodar los ojos. ¿Qué demonios iba a decirle? No podía contarle la razón tras su visita y, para rematar, tenía que sonreír pues si Jim no le ayudaba no le quedaría otra que buscar a Lily y rogarle que le dejase, al menos, pasar la noche.  
—Hola, me llamo Eiji Okumura. —comenzó. —Me han dicho que podrías ayudarme.  
El hombre dejó de limpiar y se paró para mirarle de abajo a arriba. Podía sentir como lo analizaba, como lo juzgaba. Se puso recto, hombros hacia atrás y cabeza alta, como si le hubieran atado a una tabla; buscando la aprobación de Jim Callenreese. La aprobación del puñetero Jim Callenreese. Dios. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. Si Ash le viera...  
No podría decir nada pues a su manera, aunque sabía que nunca lo hubiera admitido, con su acto de adulto que se valía por sí mismo, postura rígida y su tono rudo había hecho lo mismo. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Tan solo tenía diecisiete años en aquel entonces y uno tiende a intentar arreglar las relaciones con los padres, por mucho que éstos le hagan daño, pues se nos educa con esa predisposición.  
—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó tras lo que pareció una eternidad.  
Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la puerta tras el hombre se abrió.  
—Jennifer dice que... —comenzó el extraño.  
No. Extraño no.  
—¡Griffin! —gritó antes de poder detenerse.  
El hombre le miró, ceja arqueada, ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y la pregunta, que sabía que venía, escrita por toda su cara.  
Definitivamente debería haber planeado antes de coger sus maletas y plantarse en el puñetero pueblo. Dios, no debería haber tirado diecinueve años de ser el hijo perfecto por la borda sin haberse asegurado de que ninguna de sus antiguas tácticas le podría ser útil en el futuro.  
—¿Te conozco? —preguntó Griffin tras unos minutos.  
Joder. Todo estaba pasado demasiado rápido. Era imposible que le diese tiempo a inventar una mentira convincente y... Oh, ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué mentira iba a explicar que cinco minutos antes Eiji gritase su nombre como si estuviese llamando a un amigo de toda la vida?  
—¿Podemos hablar un momento? —dijo, intentando ganar algo de tiempo para calmar sus nervios. —En privado.  
Griffin miró a su padre, que sin mover una pestaña lo decía todo, y asintió. Jim, por fortuna, se marchó sin comentar nada y el joven le hizo un gesto, señalando la puerta tras Eiji. El japonés lo captó y salió.  
Mierda, le estaban sudando las manos. Otra vez. De la rabia por no poder controlar sus nervios le empezaron a picar los ojos.  
Maravilloso. Todo iba de mal a peor.  
—¿Te conozco? —repitió el hombre tras cerrar la puerta.  
—No. —susurró Eiji, tragando saliva como si eso fuese a deshacer el nudo en su garganta. —Pero yo a ti sí.  
Dios, Eiji quería salir de ahí corriendo; perderse en el campo y no volver nunca. Pero no podía. Estaba atrapado pero valía, valdría, la pena. A la larga. En ese momento sentía que iba a vomitar. No sabiendo que esperar, bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos, intentado no echarse a llorar.  
Griffin casi _sintió_ la paradoja que era el joven frente a él. Su primera impresión de él, tan solo minutos antes, era que el muchacho era como un niño bajito y vulnerable. Ahora, sin embargo, podía ver lo oscuro de sus ojeras y como envejeció años en segundos. El chico no era normal. Había algo... Dios. Podía sentir como una mano aplastándole el pecho, haciéndole difícil el respirar. ¿Qué demonios?  
—¿Quién eres? —preguntó. —¿Eres de la revista?  
—¡No! —negó el chico rápidamente. Podía ver que no tenía idea de que estaba hablando. —Mi nombre es Eiji Okumura y sé muchas cosas porque las he vivido.  
Se hizo el silencio.  
¿Qué pintaban ahí, en el mismo maldito pueblo a la misma maldita vez? Dios, Eiji se había levantado aquella mañana decidido a entrar en la estúpida biblioteca y en cambio había entrado en el hospital diecinueve años antes; Griffin, que había salido temprano del taller, había ido a cambiarle a Jennifer el grifo de la cocina que su padre nunca terminaba de arreglar y que, aunque no dijese nada, sabía que la molestaba. Aslan estaba esperándole, solo en casa.  
—Estás loco. —susurró.  
La angustia que le estaba devorando apretó su cuello o su pecho, imposible para él en el momento distinguirlo, con más fuerza. Tenía que volver a casa; su hermano, su hermano de siete años, estaba solo. Pero, por algún motivo, no podía moverse. Era como si tuviera pesas atadas a los tobillos. Podía ver que Eiji tenía algo que decir y que él iba a escucharlo, aunque desease con todas sus fuerzas salir corriendo. No lo intentó pero, de algún modo, sabía que sus piernas no iban a responderle hasta que el joven no diese por finalizada la conversación.  
Se pasó las manos por la cara, exasperado, molesto y ansioso, antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar calmarse. Dejó de resistirse; dejó de pensar en huir. Tomó aire y exhalarlo, así varias veces hasta que sintió la presión disminuyendo. Notó el sudor frío que sabía que había cubierto su piel varios minutos antes; notó que Eiji estaba temblando y que parecía desesperado. Pero, a pesar de todo, podía ver la determinación en sus ojos.  
—En unos días Bob Dylan va a sacar un álbum llamado Blood on tracks—comenzó. —Si se anuncia, ¿Escucharás lo que tengo que decir?  
Griffin arqueó una ceja. Si el cantante, o su discográfica, hubiesen anunciado el lanzamiento de un nuevo álbum tendrían que haberlo hecho hace, al menos, días y él, como buen fanático que se preciase, lo habría sabido pocas horas después. Eiji tenía pinta de adolescente no de estar trabajando en ningún sitio. Dios, ni sabía por qué había pensando eso. ¿Qué iba a hacer alguien de una discográfica en Cape Cod? Además, eso no explicaba que Eiji supiese su nombre. Bien sabía que no podía haberlo sacado de ningún vecino pues en el pueblo se tenía la costumbre de hacer una fiesta y presentarse todos juntos al recién llegado antes de hablar chismes; parte de las medidas que tomaban para no perder la unidad como comunidad. Tampoco explicaba esa terrible angustia que había sentido antes y que volvía con tan solo pensar en negarse a escucharle.  
Oh dios, no podía creerse que estuviese a punto de hacer esto. Solo esperaba no equivocarse.  
—Si sigues ese camino, encontrarás el anticuario. —dijo, señalando su izquierda. —La señora Marcus tiene una habitación libre. Dile que vas de mi parte.  
Eiji le sonrió, agradecido.

____________

 

Eiji no tenía idea de cómo Griffin sabía que la señora Marcus tenía una habitación libre pero, tras mencionar su nombre, le dejó el cuarto y le apañó algo para cenar. La mujer se negó a aceptar dinero por todo, diciendo que los amigos de los Callenreese eran sus amigos. Pero no dejó de insistir y al final aceptó, a regañadientes, que la ayudase en la tienda.  
En el sótano estaba una tarde, ordenado y limpiando el polvo, cuando Griffin apareció. Parecía agitado y la incredulidad, mezclada con algo de fascinación y muchas preguntas, eran evidentes en su rostro. Llevaba un mono manchado de grasa, un par de guantes y un trapo muy sucio colgando de un bolsillo, por lo que dedujo que salió corriendo nada más oyó la noticia. No hacía falta que dijese nada, sabía el motivo de su visita. Solo esperaba que hubiese acabado su trabajo por hoy.  
—No confío en ti pero Bob Dylan ha sacado Blood on tracks. —dijo, sin saludar.  
Eiji sonrió, asintiendo. Antes de llevarlos al cuarto en el que se estaba hospedando, salió a la tienda para avisar a la señora Marcus de que tenía algo importante que hablar con Griffin y que luego acabaría de colocar las cajas que le había pedido que ordenase.  
—Pronto vas tener que ir a luchar en Vietnam. —comenzó, sin preámbulos, una vez estuvieron solos. —Vas a ver cosas horribles y vas a recurrir a las drogas.  
—Yo nunca... —interrumpió el hombre.  
—Sé lo que he visto. —cortó, con firmeza. Griffin calló y él siguió. —Un científico en tu equipo, Abraham Dawson, va a querer darte algo llamado Banana Fish. Eso será lo que te dejará en silla de ruedas.  
El silencio se hizo. Podía ver la confusión convirtiéndose en ira, mezclada con aún más incredulidad, reflejadas en su cara. Sabía que esto era duro para el hombre, que era difícil de creer, pero a Eiji no se le ocurría otra manera de darle las noticias sin edulcorarlas tanto que acabase por no transmitirle la gravedad del asunto.  
—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —acabó susurrando, aunque claramente aún no le creía.  
—Lo necesario para no tomar esa maldita cosa. —respondió inmediatamente con los dientes apretados.  
Se hizo el silencio de nuevo y los minutos pesaron como una eternidad. Eiji estaba muy nervioso. Que le avisase de lo que iba a pasar solo quería decir que le había avisado, nada más; aún podía acabar en silla de ruedas. Griffin, que sabía por Ash que tenía solo diecinueve años cuando llegó a Vietnam, era el único con el poder de cambiar su destino; el único que podía evitar el consuelo temporal que las drogas podían darle y buscar la verdadera libertad.  
Podía ver que el hombre estaba intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y absorber la información, decidiendo qué más preguntar.  
—¿Qué relación tenemos en el futuro? —preguntó al fin.  
Eiji bajó la mirada. Ash había insistido una y otra vez en que no era su culpa pero con Griffin mirándole, aunque su muerte casi pareciese haber pasado en una vida anterior, no podía evitar sentir vergüenza por lo inocente que había sido en aquel entonces.  
—Dawson te encontró y te mató porque eras una prueba de los efectos de Banana Fish antes de que pudiésemos tener algún tipo de relación. —susurró, triste.  
—¿Y entonces? —preguntó. —¿Por qué estás aquí?  
Eiji se mojó los labios, nervioso, y tragó saliva, intentando distraerse para no pensar en lo mucho que le picaban los ojos. No quería hablar de esto.  
—Por tu hermano. —acabó susurrando para el cuello de su camisa.  
—¿Qué tiene que ver Aslan en esto? —frunció el ceño.  
No importaban los años que hubiesen pasado, no estaba preparado para hablar de esto.  
—Lo conocí cuando tenía diecisiete años y... —Eiji se detuvo un momento y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Oh dios. —Intentó descubrir quién te había hecho tanto daño y lo hizo. Pero sufrió tanto.  
Por un segundo, antes de que su expresión cambiase de nuevo, pudo ver en los ojos de Griffin algo que no pudo descifrar quizá por los nervios. El silencio era ensordecedor. No había donde esconderse y Eiji odiaba eso casi tanto como el silencio. Desde pequeño, aprendió a fingir que estaba bien pero la actuación solo se sostenía mientras los espectadores no preguntasen por las grietas de la máscara.  
—Quizá esto suene muy pretencioso por mi parte y dios, ni siquiera puedo creerme que vaya a preguntarte pero... ¿Puedes cuidarle mientras estoy en Vietnam? —preguntó Griffin tras lo que pareció una eternidad, boca torcida y ojos entrecerrados.  
El joven soltó en un gran suspiro la respiración que no sabía cuánto llevaba aguantado, aliviado.  
—Deseaba que me lo preguntases. —confesó con una pequeña sonrisa.  
—Entonces estoy en lo cierto... —Eiji inclinó la cabeza a un lado, sin entender y Griffin procedió a explicarse. —Un tipo se mudó aquí hace unos meses. Es bastante respetado y enseña a los niños a jugar al béisbol pero me da mala espina.  
Eiji suspiró de nuevo, cansado esta vez. Justo cuando pensaba que se había quitado de en medio ese tema...  
—Descubrieron varios cadáveres de muchachos en su sótano. —replicó, frotándose los ojos con una mano.  
El hombre, ojos como platos, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, intentando procesar la información que acababa de recibir: reacción esperada pues cuando alguien no te parece de fiar probablemente lo más alocado que se te ocurra es que sea un hacker o se dedique a blanquear dinero no que es un asesino de críos.  
—Aslan... —Griffin musitó, pálido.  
Podía ver lo que estaba pensando y no necesitaba ni plantearse esa posibilidad. No con él ahí.  
—Lo protegeré con mi vida. —respondió con rapidez.  
—Ven conmigo. —dijo tras unos minutos de silencio, aún en shock. —Si vas a quedarte con él lo mejor es que te lo presente ya.  
—Dame un minuto. —respondió.  
La señora Marcus, al ver a Griffin tan descolocado, no dijo nada cuando Eiji salió con sus maletas, alternando entre morderse el labio y pedir disculpas sin decirlas en voz alta.  
La casa en la que los hermanos vivían no estaba muy lejos del anticuario y, al menos el exterior, no había cambiado nada: solo parecía algo más nueva, como el resto del pueblo.  
—No sé si lo sabes pero la casa es de mi padre. —dijo el hombre. Podía ver que estaba intentando distraerse. —Jennifer, su nueva mujer, nos hace la compra así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte.  
—Pero tu trabajas. —señaló, dándole conversación.  
—Para que Aslan vaya a la universidad. —respondió. —Yo puedo quedarme en esta casa y trabajar en el taller, o en lo que vaya saliendo, y mandar mis manuscritos por correo pero Aslan es muy inteligente y puede llegar a mucho.  
—Quiero ayudar. —dijo, serio.  
Griffin se paró, sin chocarse con Eiji por fortuna y se dio la vuelta, mirándole fijamente. Podía ver la determinación en los ojos del muchacho; podía ver que de verdad quería ayudar. Desconfiado y aún en shock, habló antes de seguir caminando.  
—Hablaré con los chicos. —Eiji le sonrió.  
Toda ayuda era bienvenida y, a pesar de que casi se veía forzado a confiar en él, no podía evitar sentir algo de recelo. Y si Eiji trabajaba y Griffin se equivocaba al llevarle a su hogar, al menos no estaría todo el tiempo solo junto a Aslan.  
Estaban a punto de llegar a la casa cuando la puerta se abrió y corriendo hacia ellos fue la pequeña bola de energía que era Alsan. Al verlo, Eiji sintió que iba a echarse a llorar de felicidad, de tristeza y de un puñado de emociones más a la vez. Estaba bien, había llegado a tiempo.  
—¡Griff! —gritó el niño, lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano.  
—¡Hola! —respondió, dándole un puñado de besos antes de dejarlo en el suelo. Ahí fue cuando el pequeño notó la presencia de Eiji. —Aslan, quiero presentarte a un conocido.  
Aslan era... adorable. Era algo más bajito que su hermana a esa edad, detalle que casi le hace reírse pues sabía que acabaría siendo al menos diez centímetros más alto que ella. Su pelo parecía casi platino bajo la luz del sol de la temprana tarde y su cara, especialmente, aún parecía de bebé con sus mejillas muy rechonchas, ojos de un verde azulado muy vivo, grandes y llenos de curiosidad y ganas de explorar el mundo. Y fue ahí que todo lo que estaba pasando le golpeó: estaba ahí, en 1975 y por protegerle, por proteger esa luz que irradiaba, daría su vida sin pensarlo dos veces.  
—Hola, mi nombre es Eiji. —dijo, no moviéndose de su posición pues no quería asustarle.  
—Hola. —respondió, tímido, desde detrás de su hermano.  
—Va a vivir con nosotros a partir de ahora. —añadió Griffin mientras intentaba, sin éxito, separarse de él.  
Eso le llamó la atención al parecer pues asomó un poco la cabeza, soltando el agarre que tenía sobre los pantalones de su hermano. Eiji se acuclilló para estar al mismo nivel.  
—¿Jugarás conmigo? —le preguntó, bajito.  
—¡Claro! —exclamó Eiji, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
—Entonces sí. —dijo.  
Se acercó a darle la mano, como si acabasen de firmar un contrato y Eiji se echó a reír.

____________

 

Los días fueron pasando y Eiji no tardó en adaptarse a la rutina de los hermanos Callenreese. A Aslan se lo llevaba al colegio bien temprano el autobús, que lo volvía a dejar a él, y a los demás niños del pueblo, cuando las clases se acaban y tras comer, si tenía deberes, se sentaba a hacerlos antes de o bien ir a las clases de béisbol o jugar con Eiji; Griffin, que le dio libre acceso a su biblioteca personal, salía a trabajar sobre las diez y volvía más o menos temprano, dependiendo del día que era y de si se pasaba o no a ayudar a su padre o a alguna vecina en algo.  
Eiji se ofreció a hacer las tareas de la casa, como pago por dejarle quedarse con ellos ya que no aceptaba dinero. Además, tan bien sacaba algo: le ayudaban a distraerse, pues tras ir el día siguiente a acabar la tarea que la señora Marcus le encargó, no tenía nada que hacer. Pero tres personas compartiendo espacio no daba suficiente trabajo para mantenerle ocupado todas las mañanas así que no tardó en coger el primer libro que le llamó la atención de las estanterías de Griffin. Por suerte para él, llegó con noticias ese día.  
—Ey. —Eiji levantó los ojos del libro. Griffin acababa de volver del trabajo y Aslan ya estaba en béisbol. —Uno de los chicos ha dicho que tiene algo pero la señora Marcus dice que puedes seguir en el anticuario si quieres.  
—Oh, ¡Perfecto! Volveré con la señora Marcus. —sonrió. —¡Gracias!  
—A ti. —El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa y le alborotó un poco el pelo. Se sentó a su lado y tras unos minutos, Eiji volvió a mirarle, expectante. —¿Crees que podríamos hacer algo con...?  
Tan solo llevaba siete días en la casa pero había sabido que quería decirle algo. Tenían una especie de pacto que no estaba escrito ni discutido pero que era claro: los días eran para bañar a Aslan en amor y atención y las madrugadas para hablar sobre Ash.  
—Estaba tan centrado en llegar a tiempo que no había pensado en... nada. —confesó, algo avergonzado.  
Había tenido suerte de acordarse, en el último momento, de uno de los pequeños datos sobre su hermano que a Ash se le escapaban cuando veía u oía algo que le recordaba a él y de que Griffin hubiese estado dispuesto a escucharle pues, si era sincero, ni siquiera había planeado un modo de vigilar a Aslan sin que pensasen que él era el barba azul.  
—Quiero intentar hacer algo. —respondió, haciéndole el favor de ignorar su sonrojo. Casi para él, susurró: —Puedes cuidar a Aslan pero ¿Qué hay de los demás niños? ¿Y de ti?  
Eiji sintió una amarga sonrisa formarse. Aunque Griffin no conociese todos los detalles, ambos sabían la respuesta a la segunda cuestión.  
En Japón estaba su padre postrado en una incómoda cama de hospital, su madre trabajando hora tras hora tras hora para ganar lo suficiente para mantenerlos y pagar las exorbitadas facturas del hospital y su hermana, varios años menor que él y que no entendía que estaba pasando. Dolía pero desde niño Eiji entendió que su padre no podía cuidar de su madre, que ahora más que nunca se desvivía por ellos, y que, como era el mayor, tenía que asegurarse de que, al menos, su madre no tuviese que preocuparse por él y su hermana. Y trabajo duro, durísimo. Estudiaba para tener unas buenas notas de las que sus padres pudieran estar orgullosos mientras trataba por todos los medios pasar muchas horas con su hermana, para que no se sintiese abandonada como él. A veces, eso implicaba obligarla a sentarse en las gradas durante horas mientras él entrenaba su fuerza, para compensar por su baja estatura, y poder así superar a sus compañeros y asegurarse una beca deportiva para poder ir a la universidad.  
En Estados Unidos estaban Banana Fish y Golzine. Pero, al contrario que en su tierra natal, tenía en quién apoyarse; no tenía que fingir. Podía ayudar, y ayudarse a sí mismo, aunque la persona a la que iban dirigidos sus esfuerzos se negase a dejarse apoyar. Quizá no lo pareciese a simple vista pero Ash no sabía hacer otra cosa que poner a los demás por delante suya. Con Eiji lo manifestó intentando brindarle protección incluso de él mismo, pues se veía como una amenaza a la, suponía, maravillosa vida que Eiji había dejado en Japón. Pero Eiji era muy testarudo y, aunque a veces sintiese que seguía habiendo más de catorce horas y once mil ciento treinta kilómetros entre ellos, no se rindió. Porque merecía la pena y porque fue con diecinueve, y de la mano de Ash, que conoció la libertad; como estaba seguro que propio Ash, a los diecinueve también, le hubiera dicho si hubiese dejado una nota. Pero su marcha no importaba. Eiji estaba ahí e iba a luchar para que esta vez Aslan pudiese decidir por él mismo qué hacer con su vida.  
—Soy mayor que tú. —acabó respondiendo.  
Griffin debió atisbar la tormenta que guardaba e intentó hacerle olvidar su pregunta diciendo entre risillas:  
—De alguna manera eso es menos creíble que lo de que sepas que va a pasar.  
Eiji se permitió sonreír unos segundos pero era un hombre con una misión.  
—Solo se me ocurre una manera de pararlo. —tomó aire y dijo: —Usarme como cebo.  
—No. —respondió Griffin.  
La respuesta era esperada y su tono no daba lugar a discusión. O no lo daría si Eiji no estuviese determinado a conseguir un sí.  
—¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo entonces? —preguntó el joven. —Ya tiene que haber desaparecido algún niño y nadie se ha dado cuenta de que ha sido él.  
Griffin se quedó callado un par de minutos, pensando. No iba a darse por vencido fácilmente.  
—¿Cómo se le descubrió la primera vez? —preguntó.  
Eiji sintió la bilis en la garganta y el corazón darle un vuelco. Había esperado no tener que decir esto. No iba a mentir; su conciencia no podía soportar más que un puñado de medias verdades y ocultar información escabrosa. Solo podía esperar que el hombre no viese la relación; no hacía falta. Nadie tenía por qué saberlo.  
—Aslan lo mató. —susurró, intentando no hacer una mueca.  
Griffin palideció de inmediato. Por supuesto que ató cabos, no era estúpido.  
A Eiji le picaban los ojos y las ganas de vomitar se toparon con el nudo en su garganta. Sentía que iba a ahogarse pero trató de mantener la compostura. Tenía que mostrarse firme y decidido, capaz de llevar una idea adelante a pesar de las consecuencias.  
—No puedes ser el cebo. —consiguió musitar tras un par de intentos.  
—Soy perfecto. —replicó el joven. —Tengo pinta de tener catorce o quince y, con suerte, le pondrá más someter a un chaval asiático que a un niño americano.  
Podía ver claramente en la furia que reflejaba su rostro que a Griffin le importaba tres mierdas.  
—¡¿Y si pasa algo y no puedo ayudarte?! —gritó. —¡Puede violarte y matarte!  
—Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme. —dijo Eiji, serio. —No puedo dejarle pasar por ese infierno cuando puedo evitarlo.  
Griffin, que se había levantado en lo desmedido de su furia, se dejó caer en la silla. Toda su ira desapareció tan rápido como vino, sustituida por lágrimas que podía ver que estaban a punto de ser derramadas.  
—Lo amabas.  
Calló pues no era una pregunta. Por supuesto que ató cabos, no era estúpido.  
 _Mi alma siempre estará contigo._  
Era vergonzoso; veintiún años tenía cuando escribió aquellas palabras y aún tan estúpido. Su padre, su infancia, sus sueños... En incontables ocasiones vivió aquello de que a veces el amor, o el empeño, no es suficiente y tienes que dejar de aferrarte, dejar marchar. Pero no aprendía. No había podido dejar de amarle; sabía que jamás podría. Igual que no podía dejar de darle vueltas a su muerte.  
El maldito gilipollas había tenido tiempo. Podía haber usado las horas que tardó en desangrarse en haberle dejado por escrito los estúpidos motivos por los que pensaba que dejarse morir era una brillante idea y no tenerle más de ocho años con una respuesta racional que nada le decía mientras intentaba juntar piezas de un puñetero puzle del que ni tan siquiera tenía una imagen de referencia.  
No importaba. No iba a dejar a Aslan hacer lo mismo, aunque fuese lo último que hiciese. Y si el más allá existía y Ash se enfadaba si acababa muerto tendría que joderse. En teoría, él hizo lo que quiso, ¿Por qué no iba Eiji a hacer lo mismo?

____________

 

Tres días después, a pesar de las quejas de Griffin, pusieron en marcha el plan que habían creado. Si lo peor pasaba mataría al hombre pero prefería intentar confiar en la justicia.  
Antes de acercarse al barba azul, Eiji tenía que normalizar su presencia en el pueblo o, de lo contrario, su plan podía verse en peligro; podía acabar como Ash, con la policía preguntando si no había sido él quién le había provocado. Para ello, Griffin mintió, presentándole como el hijo de un conocido de la revista en la ciudad, para la que a veces escribía, que había fallecido recientemente y que, además de no tener más familia, quería empezar de nuevo en otro sitio. Por suerte, la gente dejó las preguntas invasivas tras oír la lacrimógena historia y el inglés de Eiji era lo suficiente bueno esta vez como para pasar por alguien que siempre había vivido en Estados Unidos.  
Tras la fiesta de bienvenida, en la que Griffin le indicó que el objetivo solo estuvo el tiempo suficiente para no ser irrespetuoso.  
Empezó a dejarse caer en la floristería con la excusa de que pronto sería primavera y que quería plantar un jardincillo para darle vidilla a la casa y, con el paso de los días, la familia que regia la tienda empezó a dejar de hablarle de semillas para pasar a quejarse de lo que se terciase. Los fines de semana empezó a acompañar a Jennifer, dulce Jennifer, al mercado. A veces, poco antes de la hora de la comida, se le podía ver corriendo de un lado a otro gritando a quien preguntase que se les pasado comprar algo que necesitaba en ese momento. A medida que se convertía en una rutina, las señoras más mayores empezaron a invitarle a comer, y a decirle que se llevase un par de tappers cuando se excusaba diciéndoles que le estaban esperando, mientras sus maridos le invitaban a jugar al ajedrez. El trabajo en el anticuario también probó ser útil. No estaba muchas horas, pues la señora Marcus decía que quería verle también jugando, pero ganaba un dinero y si la señora Marcus no estaba contándole historias de cuando era joven, alguna de las cuatro chicas que estaban embarazadas en ese momento se pasaban por la tienda mientras todos los niños estaban en el béisbol y su maridos en el bar. Sally, a pesar de que estaba a punto de dar a luz, era la que solía recoger a su hijo mayor, Peter, y a Aslan acompañada por Lily, que resultó ser su mejor amiga, y los vigilaban mientras Eiji cerraba el anticuario y, si salía temprano, Griffin bajaba la colina en la que se situaba el taller en el que trabajaba.  
Siempre iba a destacar más que el resto por sus rasgos asiáticos, nunca antes vistos en esa parte de la costa, y la dosis de japonés en si acento pero, gracias a su aspecto delicado y su inocencia, en menos de tres semanas pasó de ser la comidilla del pueblo a alguien apreciado con el que cotillear y a quién invitar a cenas algo que, aunque era parte del plan, Eiji apreciaba de corazón.  
A la vez que formaba una red de amistades que le apoyarían si lo peor pasaba, Eiji le comentó a Aslan que su hermano le había dicho que jugaba al béisbol; que si estaba bien que fuese a verle jugar pues estaba interesado en el deporte. No había terminado de formular la pregunta cuando el niño le dedicó una enorme y mellada sonrisa y le contestó entusiasmado que, aunque no había niños grandes, quizá le dejasen jugar con él en el equipo. Eiji se dio cuenta de que lo único de lo que se arrepentiría, independientemente de que pasase, sería de no poder disfrutar más de la infancia de Aslan; de no poder estar ahí y evitarle la soledad.

____________

 

Ya con el cariño del pueblo de su lado, empezó a dejarse caer más y más a menudo en las prácticas de béisbol de Aslan. Intentaba no dejar de lado ninguna de las amistades que había hecho a la vez que trataba de recopilar información sobre su objetivo sin que se notase que quería algo; equilibrio difícil de mantener cada vez que veía al hombre acercarse a un niño. El pensar en el bien que haría si conseguía meterle entre rejas era lo único que le ayudaba a no reventarle a puñetazos.  
Steve Moore, así se llamaba la sabandija, era la alegría y el orgullo de muchos en pueblo y no por ser un patriota y un veterano de guerra, no. Se ganó el cariño de muchos porque, con sus clases gratuitas de béisbol, daba unas horas de descanso a las madres del pueblo para que pudiesen reunirse en la peluquería o en casa de alguna otra para una larga merienda. Nada en él era memorable: blanco, estatura media y con ojos y pelo marrones. Simplón. No solía hablar mucho, costaba sacarle conversación. No tenía amigos como tal; solo se le veía salir de casa para hacer la compra para medio mes, ir a dar clase e ir a la pequeña iglesia local en la que siempre, siempre, encendía cuatro velas. Corría el rumor de que su mujer y sus hijos habían fallecido y que por eso no salía de su casa, que por eso solo se le veía feliz cuando estaba rodeado de niños. Eiji encontró la ironía graciosa. ¿Quién va a imaginarse que el vecino que te saluda siempre que te ve y te pregunta por tu familia viola y asesina niños? Nadie. ¿Y quién iba a decirle a Eiji que al final sería Aslan el que le salvaría? Nadie. Pero, a esas alturas, esta debería habérsela figurado.  
Eiji no se había equivocado: una vez se hizo notar, Steve no apartaba la mirada de él. Desde una esquina del taller, Griffin le dijo que podía ver la casa del hombre. Los lunes, y algunos viernes, salía temprano así que, del resto de la semana, los únicos días en los que podía acercarse al rincón sin levantar sospechas eran los miércoles y los jueves, días en los que su descanso coincidía con la hora a la que Steve regresaba a casa. Pero por algún motivo, los días en los que el hombre parecía reunir el coraje para insinuársele eran los malditos martes. Eiji siempre tenía una excusa preparada para no parecer borde y hacer con ello que dejase de intentar llevárselo pero tenía la sensación de que la tónica no iba a cambiar. Ese sería ya el tercer martes en el que tendría que rechazarle y su paciencia se estaba agotando. Y por si fuera poco, había notado a Steve mirando a Aslan. Sabía que esa podía ser la última vez que el hombre le ofreciese llevarlo a su casa; podría ser la última oportunidad que tuviese y todo el esfuerzo y el tiempo que habían invertido en el plan serían en vano. Así que, a pesar del miedo, de lo que le picaban los ojos y de las ganas que tenía de darle con el bate en los huevos, cuando ese día le preguntó si quería ir a ver su colección de piezas de béisbol, aceptó. Bien sabía que Griffin no iba a estar observando pero ¿Qué iba a hacer sino?  
Antes de marcharse, mandó a Aslan a casa, diciéndole que tenía una cosa que hacer y que volvería antes de la cena. Por suerte, el niño hizo lo que le dijo sin rechistar y, veinte minutos más tarde, Eiji estaba sudando en el sofá de Steve con un vaso de refresco que no pasaría el nudo en su garganta en la mano y los ojos clavados en la puerta azul en la esquina de la habitación: la puerta que atravesaría en, con suponía suerte, unas horas para unirse a los otros cadáveres.  
Era una idea terrible y tenía miedo, mucho, pero en el momento no sabía que más hacer.  
—Nunca he estado con alguien tan mayor. —oyó decir al maldito viejo en un tono que, suponía, tenía que sonar seductor pero que, combinado con semejante bomba, casi le hace vomitar.  
A pesar de que le había dicho que tenía catorce, quizá Steve se hubiera dado cuenta de que era mayor y lo quisiese para algún otro retorcido fetiche o parafilia. Eiji solo podía esperar que, fuese lo que fuese para lo que lo quería, no se le levantase cuando viese el pelo en su pecho y en sus puñeteros genitales. No tenía dejarse violar, bastaba con que su cuerpo apareciese en el esa casa.  
Sintió los labios de Steve en su cuello y quiso gritar y llorar a la vez. Se le erizó la piel y el sudor frío le bañó de pies a cabeza; escalofríos le recorrieron todo el cuerpo cuando el hombre rompió los botones del polo que llevaba, riendo. Eiji no sabía si pensaba que era de excitación o si podía oler su miedo pero, siendo honestos, no le importaba. No quería, pues sin recordarlo casi no podía callar los sollozos, pero no podía parar de pensar en Ash; no podía evitar pensar en que las mismas manos que le estaban tocando lo habían tocado a él cuando aún no podía entender que le estaba pasando y lo habían condenado a una vida de manos de extraños jugando con él a su antojo. Se sentía asqueado y quería irse a casa, frotarse hasta que todas las partes en las que le había tocado estuviesen rosas, meterse en la cama y dormir hasta que ese día fuese un recuerdo que sintiese que pertenecía a otro. Pero si salía de la casa no tenía nada y, encima, cabrearía a Steve lo que pondría a Aslan en aún más peligro. No podía escapar y si era por Aslan, estaba dispuesto a no intentarlo.  
Justo cuando se dio por vencido, cuando iba a prepararse mentalmente para lo que el desgraciado quisiese hacerle, oyó la puerta abrirse. Steve lo soltó y Eiji, instintivamente, aprovechó para quitarse de en medio antes de que tres hombres se abalanzasen sobre el asesino. Desde su esquina pudo ver a Griffin fuera, sujetando a Aslan. Fue a ellos y el pequeño le mordió a su hermano la mano a su pobre hermano para zafarse de su agarre y correr, hecho un mar de lágrimas, a los brazos de Eiji.  
—Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso. —le susurró mientras intentaba consolarle. —Estoy bien.  
Más tarde se enteraría de que Aslan había sentido que algo estaba mal con Eiji y que había ido corriendo a contarle a su hermano lo que sabía. Los compañeros de trabajo de Griffin, al ver a Aslan llorando y oír la preocupación de Griffin, decidieron acompañarlos, herramientas para tirar la puerta abajo si era necesario en las manos y el número de la policía ya marcado.  
Steve Moore sería sentenciado a perpetua meses más tarde y cuatro familias recuperarían los restos de sus pequeños para poder así darles una digna sepultura.

____________

 

A pesar de sus intentos por mantenerse despierto, Aslan era siempre el primero en acostarse y ese día, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, no fue excepción. Griffin y él hablaban durante una hora, más o menos, antes de que el hombre se marchase escaleras arriba, dejando a Eiji con el libro que estuviese leyendo y los rescoldos de la chimenea. Ya solo, se levantaba para hacerse un té. La lúgubre luz que proporcionaba la lámpara de la cocina, que estaba justo encima de la mesa en la que comían, casi no era suficiente para iluminar las oscuras sombras de las noches con luna menguante pero sí suficiente para permitirle poner una tetera sin tener un accidente. Mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera, se aseguraba de que las ventanas y puertas estaban bien cerradas, para evitar corrientes de viento, y doblaba la gruesa y suave manta de cuadros negros, rojos y azules que Griffin usaba en su rato de descanso tras su regreso del trabajo y que él tomaba prestada tras la cena. Aunque a lo largo del día, Aslan le hacia un pequeño puchero a Eiji cuando echaba más leños a la chimenea pero cuando su hermano estaba a punto de quedarse dormido siempre se colaba bajo la gran manta. El pobre hombre se espabilaba casi de inmediato y, a pesar de que cada día era más y más grande, lo acurrucaba contra su pecho antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Eiji, que solía estar terminado de preparar la cena, lo veía todo mientras evitaba hacer ruido y más tarde, oculto por la oscuridad de la noche, se arropaba con la ya fría manta mientras los hermanos peleaban con la hora de irse a dormir. A veces lloraba por sí mismo, por los años de negligencias en que formaron su infancia; muchas otras lloraba por Ash, por el futuro que le robaron antes de que pudiera cimentar sus bases. Tras terminar de prepararse el té, lágrimas ya secas, se sentaba en la silla que quedaba justo en frente de la gran ventana de la cocina y admiraba el paisaje que podía verse a través de ella, tratando de pensar solo en el viento que recorría el pueblo y que, por mucho que se abrigase o se asegurase de que todo estaba cerrado, encontraba la manera para ponerle los pelos de punta.  
Esa noche, sin embargo, era extraña pues había hecho té par dos y una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.  
Griffin estaba sentado a su lado con una pequeña mueca por, suponía, el sabor de la bebida. Intentaba disimular su expresión, sin mucho éxito, no separando la taza de sus labios. En una noche normal el hombre estaría pegado a su escritorio desde donde, cerca de la una, oiría a Eiji abrir la puerta de Aslan: señal para que él terminase la línea con la que estaba pues el joven pasaría por su habitación minutos después, tocaría su puerta antes de abrirla lo suficiente para colar su cabeza y desearle buenas noches.  
Eiji no era estúpido, sabía que quería algo y, al tercer día de muecas mal escondidas, se apiadó de él.  
—Pregúntame.  
Había momentos en los que, a pesar de no parecerse, podía ver similitudes entre Griffin y Aslan, Ash. Por ejemplo, la manera en la que miró en ese momento, con los ojos como platos y las cejas arrugadas de forma cómica; había visto esa misma expresión en el comedor de aquel lujoso apartamento en el que vivieron solos durante un tiempo. Eiji, sin poder evitarlo, rio bajito. Sabía que la sorpresa del hombre era genuina pero casi no podía creer que no lo esperase.  
—¿Cómo murió? —le oyó decir tras un breve silencio.  
Una amarga sonrisa sustituyó sus risillas. Otra similitud: Los dos iban al grano.  
Sabía que Griffin sentía curiosidad y que acabaría sucumbiendo a ella. Era normal. Sin embargo, Eiji no podía darle una respuesta. Podía explicarle que durante una pelea le acuchillaron pero esa no era toda la historia. Si fuese alguien más, Eiji no sentiría que le debe una mejor explicación. Pero no era alguien más: Era Griffin, el hermano de Ash. Si bien era mejor no darle todos los detalles para evitarle sufrimiento innecesario, merecía algo más.  
Llevaba años dándole vueltas, cuestionando cuánto sabía de Ash y siendo consciente de cuanto más tiempo pasaba, menos le conocía pues más sobre él olvidaba.  
Por mucho que pensase en el asunto durante horas, siempre llegaba la conclusión de que su muerte no tenía sentido. Sabía toda seguridad que, si Ash le hubiera dejado una carta, en ella hubiera justificado la decisión como suya y hubiese pedido disculpas por robarle de su tiempo, algo que no había robado pues Eiji eligió dárselo. Bien era cierto que recuerda que le había dicho que no tenía miedo a la muerte pero eso no equivale a desear morir. Podía no tenerle miedo porque la esperaba; porque llevaba años esperándola, sabiendo que en el mundo en el que le hacían vivir podía llegar en cualquier momento y que para los estándares debería haber estado muerto hacía años. Entre las dos había una línea y Eiji, que llevaba años danzando sobre ella en un precario equilibrio, la conocía bien. Ash estuvo rodeado de muerte desde pequeño y probablemente nunca pensó que llegaría a adolescente siquiera. Pero llegó, con problemas y una visión del mundo y de su persona que no era realmente la suya. Su coeficiente intelectual de 200 no podía devolverle el tiempo que le habían robado; los años en los que debía haber hecho tonterías y haber aprendido de ellas, en los que debería haberse explorado y conocido a sí mismo. No quería ser como aquellos que habían abusado de él, algo que relacionaba con la adultez, y, además de sentir que con el suicidio de Golzine su misión había acabado, no tenía herramientas para enfrentarse a sus traumas o a una vida normal. Y para colmo, no creía en que hubiese redención posible para él pues en su mente un asesino merecía castigo, independientemente del motivo que le llevó a matar.  
Pero ¿Cómo decirle todo eso a Griffin? ¿Cómo decirle que el mensaje que quedaba a todos aquellos que escuchasen la historia de su hermano pequeño era que, al final, el peso del daño que le hicieron y, con ello de algún todos aquellos que intentaron destruirle, ganaron?  
—No sin vengarte. —acabó respondiendo.  
Griffin dejó la taza en la mesa. Eiji no podía decir con certeza pero parecía o bien estar procesado la información o bien estar eligiendo qué más preguntarle pues abrió y cerró la boca varias veces con ese cosa que hacía con una ceja cuando se concentraba. Estuvo en silencio, probablemente debatiendo consigo mismo, durante varios minutos antes de levantar de nuevo el té y preguntar:  
—¿Cómo es que estás aquí? —susurró.  
El calor, la sensación de agobio y aquella estantería descascarillada. Sus pulmones parecieron hacerse más pequeños de pronto.  
Era una buena pregunta pero a Eiji ya no le importaba la respuesta. En lugar de tratar de resolver el misterio, daba las gracias a nada en concreto por tener la oportunidad de poder parar la locura que se hubiera cernido sobre Ash sino.  
—No lo sé. —dijo, mirando el poso en la taza. —Quizá Ash, Aslan, pueda responderte.  
Oyó a Griffin dejando el vaso en la mesa de nuevo y sintió una mano en su hombro.  
—¿Sabes? No importa. —susurró. —Me alegro de que nos conozcamos.  
Eiji levantó la cabeza y le miró. Podía ver en sus ojos que Griffin decía la verdad; que para él era tan familia como su hermano. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y los ojos le empezaron a picar. Solo pudo devolverle una pequeña sonrisa antes de que los sollozos rompiesen el firme sello que sus labios intentaban formar. Griffin lo guío hasta el sofá, lo tapó con la manta y lo acurrucó contra él hasta que sus lágrimas se secaron.  
Eiji no volvió a sentir el frío calándole los huesos.

____________

 

Griffin se fue una semana más tarde, prometiendo que volvería en abril; como Eiji le había dicho días antes.  
Esta vez, las cartas no se detuvieron. Siempre mandaba dos. En ka destinada a Eiji, le hablaba sin entrar nunca en detalles sobre lo difícil de la situación y, especialmente, sobre como él y Max, al que había contado que el científico le había ofrecido formar parte de un experimento cuando le descubrió espiándole, estaban intentando reunir pruebas para reportar a Dawson a sus superiores pues Griffin no quería que nadie acabase en silla de ruedas ahora que él se iba a salvar. Mientras, en la destinada a Aslan, hablaba de curiosidades sobre sus compañeros que Aslan le leía a Eiji, para practicar su compresión lectora, y, al final, añadía unas líneas a la historia que supo que el hombre le propuso a su hermano crear en la primera carta. Eiji ayudaba a Aslan a encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que quería transmitir pero tenía prohibido leer el cuento aún pues el niño quería acabarlo primero. Eso siempre hacía sonreír a Eiji durante horas.  
Antes de que se dieran cuenta, abril llegó y trajo, por fortuna, la destrucción del estudio de Dawson y el regreso de Griffin que, aunque no tenía una fecha exacta de llegada, estaba vivo y de camino a casa.  
A casa.  
No fue hasta ese momento, meses más tarde, que le golpeó como una bola de demolición: Cape Cod se había convertido en su hogar, en el hogar de su familia. No le unía la sangre pero Griffin y el pequeño Aslan eran su familia. Casi se echó a llorar allí mismo de la felicidad pero justo se había parado delante del cuarto de Aslan y las ganas de llorar se convirtieron en estupefacción. El cuarto era... un desastre a pesar de que le había ayudado a recogerlo días antes. Oyó a alguien abriendo la puerta de la cocina pero no lo registró, ocupado como estaba recogiendo ropa del suelo.  
—Vaya, tu pobre hermano no merece que vayas a recoger el estercolero al que llamas cuarto. —dijo, alzando la voz cada vez más.  
—¡No es como si fuese a dormir en el! —respondió el niño desde el salón.  
—Tu cama es demasiado pequeña. —oyó decir a quién habla entrado.  
Eiji casi escupe el corazón del susto pero se recuperó rápido. Soltó la ropa y echó a correr, lanzándose a los brazos de Griffin.  
—¡Griff! —gritó Aslan, que se tiró también sobre su hermano.  
El hombre no pudo aguantar tanto peso que se lanzó a él darle tiempo y los tres cayeron al suelo, riendo a carcajadas. Tras meses, años, Eiji se fue a dormir con una gran sonrisa; el corazón aún acelerado, las mejillas rojas y la calidez recorriéndole de arriba abajo. Su familia estaba bien, estaba a salvo. Ahora podía simplemente disfrutar de ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que por el trozo final podéis notar lo mucho que odio este fic xd Algún día lo editaré.  
> En fin, en unos días saldrá la última parte. Comentad y dejad kudos si os ha gustado, por favor.


	3. III. Epílogo - ’93.

Eiji despertó de manera repentina, corazón desbocado, ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y llenos de lágrimas que le caían hacia las sienes. No podía respirar. Sentía como si sus pulmones fuesen diminutos, como si estuviera bajo el agua; como cuando estás buceando solo en aguas mansas sin llevar gafas adecuadas, que solo oyes tu agitada respiración, las burbujas y el latido de tu corazón. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, el pelo pegado a la frente; la ropa a la piel y a las sábanas que restringían sus movimientos. Tenía que moverse. Necesitaba salir de ahí, rápido.  
—¡Cálmate o vendrán a sedarte! —oyó gritar a alguien.  
Sonaba lejano, como si estuviesen tratando de hablarle desde la superficie, desde las olas. Pero aún así, le reconoció: Griffin.  
Griffin estaba con él.  
Había estado en 1975, había vivido con Griffin y Aslan y había cambiado el futuro. Sus lágrimas pasaron a ser de felicidad. Quizá no había acabado con Golzine, aún, pero al menos había podido eliminar la posibilidad de que tocase a Aslan con sus avariciosos y rechonchos dedos. En otras circunstancias se hubiera lanzado a abrazar al hombre, a celebrar que había podido ayudar, pero en ese momento, ese no era el hermano al que quería ver. Necesitaba a Aslan, necesitaba...  
—Estoy aquí.  
Un ancla en medio de la tempestad. Como Ash, siempre lo había sido; incluso cuando era incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo.  
No tenía los callos que el sujetar un arma con cierta frecuencia deja pero no podía confundir esas manos con las de otra persona ni en un millón de años; la izquierda siempre, siempre, algo más fría que la derecha y dedos largos y ágiles, como todo él, que casi con adoración le habían tocado desde la primera vez.  
El mundo se enfocó y, aunque aún sentía la respiración atascada en la garganta, el pitido de sus oídos desapareció y no porque su corazón dejase de latir tan alocadamente, pues sabía que en todo caso estaba pasando justo lo contrario, sino porque toda su atención estaba en el hombre frente a él. Aslan se acercó más y entró en su campo de visión, tapando las malditas luces. Aslan y sus vivos ojos verdes, que según incidiese la luz se veían azules, brillantes con lágrimas que estaban por ser derramadas; Aslan, alto y fuerte, sereno y feliz: justo como Eiji había querido verle desde que le conoció.  
Había pasado. Lo había hecho. Ash estaba muerto pero Aslan estaba con él. Estaban juntos.  
Eiji tiró de la camisa del joven y enterró la cara en su cuello, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Había dejado de sudar y temblar y, aunque no importasen en el momento, podía oír la suave risa de Griffin a su derecha y un monitor con el que controlaban su pulso tras él. Aslan estaba con él y no olía a pólvora ni a sangre ni a los estrechos callejones de Nueva York por los que se había movido como Ash Lynx; olía al detergente que él usaba para lavar la ropa y algo para lo que no tenía vocabulario en ninguna de sus lenguas, algo indescriptible que venía de su piel y que a Eiji le recordaba a casa.  
—Aslan... —susurró entre lágrimas.  
El joven le apartó para poder mirarle y Eiji pudo ver en esos ojos, que podría mirar durante horas y horas sin aburrirse, que sabía lo que había pasado. Que, de alguna manera, sabía de 1993, de 1987 y también del invierno de 1974 y de 1975; que sabía que había salvado a su hermano, a Shorter, a Jessica, a él mismo y a tantos otros chicos de las bandas de Nueva York de un futuro lleno de penurias y destrucción. Casi, pues...  
—Golzine está en la cárcel. —dijo, como si le estuviese leyendo la mente. —Está en el corredor de la muerte.  
Como dice el saber popular: A cada cerdo le llega su San Martín. Se alegraba de haber pensando en dejarle a Ibe algo que hacer antes de marcharse a Cape Cod. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia pensando en todos los demás niños que se habían salvado de ese maldito ser y de sus hombres.  
—Que se joda. —dijo entre risillas a nadie en concreto.  
Aslan se unió a sus risas. Cuando consiguieron calmarse, apoyó su frente contra la de Eiji y le miró, una sonrisa en sus labios.  
—Te quiero, Eiji. —susurró, la voz llena de adoración.  
—Yo también te quiero Aslan. —respondió con el mismo ferviente tono, antes de cerrar los ojos y juntar sus labios.  
O intentarlo pues estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y ambos, sin querer, giraron la cabeza hacia el mismo lado, haciendo que sus narices chocasen. Ambos se echaron a reír antes de volver a intentarlo y a la segunda fue la vencida más o menos; los labios de Aslan eran suaves, al contrario que los de Ash, y cálidos y la sonrisa del maldito tonto no paraba de hacerse más y más amplia, haciendo difícil el intentar besarle. Eiji le apartó un poco, carcajeándose. No podía contener la risa. Era feliz y la inocencia, la pura inocencia de Aslan, era adorable y suya y dios, merecía muchísimo más la pena que solo el dolor de sus mejillas. Aslan tenía la oportunidad de vivir, sin traumas y sin sangre en las manos; Eiji tenía de vuelta la oportunidad que tan cruel e injustamente le habían robado. Iban a tener que practicar mucho para aprender a besar correctamente; hasta que sus labios estuvieran rojos e hinchados y fuesen las tantas de la mañana. Afortunadamente, tenían para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es todo. Espero que os haya gustado. Si es así dejadme un comentario y/o kudos por mi duro trabajo y, si queréis, compartirlo con vuestros amigos. ¡Adiós!


End file.
